Les Spectres d'Azkaban
by Iarkhos
Summary: AU. 1994. Sirius a réussi à prouver son innocence et Peter est condamné à l'enfermement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Ceci est son histoire dans ce lieu de folie et de mort.


_NdA : Ce one-shot se passe dans le même AU que ma fanfiction "L'Empreinte de la Bête", mais il peut se lire indépendamment. _

_Merci à Amy W. Key pour la bêta-lecture. _

**Les Spectres d'Azkaban**

Enroulé dans sa couverture, Peter fixait les murs de sa cellule. Des gouttes d'humidité luisaient sur les pierres. Il lui semblait qu'elles s'étaient multipliées ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'au-delà de l'enceinte d'Azkaban, c'était l'automne, que le vent emportait les feuilles mortes, que la pluie tombait.

Ou peut-être que le temps restait figé à l'extérieur, comme dans la prison.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de semaines – ou de mois ? – il était enfermé. Non que cela eût une signification ici. La seule chose importante, c'était d'avoir l'esprit suffisamment clair pour sentir le froid s'enfoncer dans sa chair, pour voir les gouttes d'eau se changer en glace. Les signes du passage des Détraqueurs. Alors, il fallait se préparer à endurer.

C'était la faute de Sirius. Il s'était échappé de cet enfer et il était venu le traquer à Poudlard. Il avait réussi. Harry l'avait aidé...

Et il avait été traîné ici, puis sorti de sa cellule pour son procès qui l'y avait renvoyé.

C'était de leur faute.

* * *

Les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent, laissant Peter tremblant de froid, pressé dans le coin le plus noir qu'il avait pu trouver. L'homme à l'autre bout du couloir hurlait de nouveau, de longs cris inarticulés mêlés d'un rire dément.

Peter, lui, n'avait plus émis un son depuis ses gémissements de la première nuit. Il savait que personne ne l'entendrait. Personne ne s'en soucierait.

En silence, il avait essayé de prendre sa forme d'Animagus, à chaque fois qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir supporter ses pensées humaines. Il se concentrait sur le rat, tentant de transformer ses os et sa chair comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant.

Il savait pourtant, il _savait _qu'il en était incapable. La magie qui l'avait démasqué en l'arrachant de force au rat pour lui faire reprendre sa forme humaine était imprégnée dans les anneaux de métal qui enserraient son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Il était prisonnier dans ces murs et dans sa chair.

Il le savait. Pourtant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de changer, se raccrochant à son obstination pour ne pas devenir fou. Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas lui enlever cette volonté.

Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, mais son moyen de survivre.

Sirius, lui, avait pu se transformer. Il avait été libre. Il s'était échappé.

* * *

Il avait arrêté de compter les jours. Au début, chaque fois qu'on venait lui apporter son repas quotidien, il avait griffé le mur, laissant une marque du temps qui passe.

Il avait renoncé quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne désirait pas voir les murs, le sol, couverts de griffures rythmant le temps qu'il passait ici, en attendant de mourir.

* * *

Tout le monde le pensait faible. Pitoyable. Obséquieux. Mais Peter avait le courage d'endurer les épreuves.

Il entendait les murmures qui le poursuivaient. Certains le traitaient de lâche. D'autres, observateurs sans le savoir, le qualifiaient de _rat_.

Ce n'était pas l'insulte qu'ils pensaient. Le rat semblait peut-être insignifiant et méprisable, mais il était résistant. On ne tuait pas un rat facilement. Coûte que coûte, il avait survécu, il survivrait.

Il avait vécu parmi les rats. Sous la ville, il avait vécu et trouvé sa pitance dans les ordures des gens de la surface.

Les autres... penseraient que cela avait été une mauvaise vie. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre, ni plus ni moins.

Maintenant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver la liberté.

Il s'accrochait désespérément à sa raison, jour après jour, se concentrant sur la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ceux qui l'avaient envoyé à Azkaban. Sirius et James... Le_ fils _de James, se reprit-il. Harry.

Sirius Black et Harry Potter...

* * *

_"GRYFFONDOR !"_

_Les mains tremblantes, Peter enlève le Choixpeau qui lui était tombé devant les yeux et se lève lentement. Les applaudissements venant de la table de sa Maison lui semblent hésitants. Il sait que tout le monde se demande pourquoi ce garçon qui avance lesyeux baissés, qui a l'air petit et faible, a été choisi pour faire partie des braves, des courageux, des héros._

_Il s'assied sous les regards dubitatifs ou moqueurs, et serre les poings dans les poches de sa robe._

_Même Sirius Black avait eu droit à une ovation !_

_Quand James Potter est appelé, et que le Choixpeau crie "GRYFFONDOR" avant même d'avoir touché sa tête, il est bientôt oublié. _

_C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, des cristaux de glace sur les joues. Les Détraqueurs venaient de passer, influençant ses rêves, déformant ses souvenirs. Ils avaient utilisé les peurs qu'il avait éprouvées à son arrivée à Poudlard, et avaient mélangé la réalité.

"Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça." murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de ne jamais parler.

On ne l'avait pas jugé inapte à être un Gryffondor immédiatement.

Et c'était de Sirius que tout le monde avait douté, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous sous son charme et celui de James...

Peter se força à se remémorer exactement sa soirée de la Répartition. Il ne devait pas oublier la réalité.

Pour cette fois-ci, il avait gagné. Mais la peur logée dans son coeur lui murmurait qu'un jour, fatalement, il perdrait.

* * *

Au premier grondement qui traversa ses paumes, plaquées contre le sol, Peter se leva d'un bond et pressa son corps amaigri contre le mur qui, des mètres plus loin, donnait sur l'extérieur.

C'était une tempête. Il aimait les tempêtes, autant qu'on pouvait encore aimer quelque chose lorsque l'on était coincé dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Et les Détraqueurs étaient loin, loin, ils ne lui gâcheraient pas _son_ orage. Pas tout de suite. Peter gloussa.

Le tonnerre était la seule manifestation extérieure qui pouvait être entendue, sentie, goûtée depuis l'intérieur des épais murs de la prison. Et quand il se déchaînait, Peter fermait les yeux et écoutait, sentait, goûtait, de toutes ses forces, faisant corps avec lui. Pendant cette communion, c'était comme s'il était dehors, à déverser sa furie sur la terre.

Le second grondement le traversa de part en part et Peter gémit, savourant la sensation.

Il était libre. Il était puissant.

Oubliant les murs, il s'élança dans les airs et rit, rit à gorge déployée.

Il _vivait._

* * *

"Ja... James" balbutia Peter devant son ancien ami qui le toisait, ses yeux accusateurs les seuls éléments nets d'un visage aux contours brouillés.

"Je n'avais pas le choix." Ses paroles ne se heurtèrent qu'à un silence impénétrable. "Je voulais le pouvoir. Remus, Sirius, et toi, vous étiez brillants... Mais moi, je n'avais rien !" Il laissa échapper un cri de frustration, le cri qu'il avait retenu durant des années. Quand enfin il se tut, James avait disparu.

Peter tourna frénétiquement sur lui-même, cherchant où il avait pu aller. Il se cachait derrière lui. Il en était sûr – même s'il ne voyait personne,_ justement_ car il ne voyait personne. Il murmura en une cascade de paroles incohérentes "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... a vu mon potentiel. Le seul à le voir vraiment... alors que vous disiez m'encourager mais... Menteurs ! Menteurs !"

Il tapa sur les barreaux de sa cellule, écoutant le son se répercuter dans le couloir. De loin en loin, un autre prisonniers lui répondait et ensemble, ils cognèrent jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que le ses poings frappant le métal résonne dans sa tête et dans ses os, chassant toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Parfois, Peter parvenait à se rendre compte que lentement, progressivement, il devenait fou, et c'était une victoire.

* * *

_"Eh bien, Peter, as-tu des informations concernant l'endroit où se terrent les Potter ?" _

_La bouche sèche, Peter fut incapable de répondre et garda la tête obstinément baissée contre le sol. Il ne pouvait pas mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une telle folie était inconcevable. Cependant, au moment crucial, il hésita. Il avait tout donné pour espionner ses anciens amis et être récompensé par son maître, et maintenant que son objectif se tenait à portée de main, il sentait les remords lui tordre le ventre, le prendre à la gorge et paralyser sa langue. _

_"Peter... _Regarde-moi_, Peter... " L'ordre était donné sur un ton cajôleur, encourageant, qui eut pour effet immédiat de le pétrifier de terreur. Il avait hésité trop longtemps._

_Il allait être châtié._

_Lentement, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une douleur atroce, brûlant comme un fer chauffé à blanc lui taillada l'esprit, le rendant sourd et aveugle au monde qui l'entourait pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité._

_"Crucio."_

_Avec ce mot son corps fut à son tour supplicié, la souffrance se frayant un chemin de feu dans ses veines. Il se tordit sur le sol et hurla, jusqu'à entendre sa voix se briser. _

_"Dois-je répéter ma question, Peter ?" _

_Cela ne s'avéra pas nécessaire. Couché sur le sol, son visage brûlant contre la pierre glacée, Peter confessa tout ce qui lui avait été confié._

_Il se haïssait d'avoir hésité devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, abandonnant du même coup tout espoir de récompense._

_Il se haïssait d'avoir livré James et Lily. Mais il avait hésité, cela devait bien compter pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et il n'avait pas eu le choix ! _

* * *

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur ? Son âme aurait été dévorée sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, passés les premiers instants de terreur.

Au lieu de cela, il devait subir une longue agonie, laissant les Détraqueurs lui arracher chaque jour une autre minuscule portion de son être, emportant sa raison avec elle.

Une fois – en réalité ou en rêve ? – il avait passé son bras amaigri à travers ses barreaux, attrapant le bord de la cape d'un de ces démons, mais l'étoffe – en était-ce seulement ? – lui avait filé entre les doigts comme de la brume, et la créature s'en était allée sans se retourner.

"Dévorez-moi !" avait crié, ou pensé, Peter. Le silence avait été sa seule réponse.

Bien plus tard, une fois que les Détraqueurs s'étaient éloignés, il avait recouvré ses esprits.

Il avait tout sacrifié pour pouvoir vivre. Il était impensable d'abandonner maintenant.

* * *

James le regardait. Il en était sûr. Il pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos, le souffle plus froid que la tombe qui balayait la cellule.

Le coeur battant à se rompre, il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, essayant d'ignorer l'apparition aux yeux morts derrière lui.

Il ne se retournerait pas.

Il avait toujours eu peur de la solitude, mais maintenant, comme il aurait préféré être seul !

* * *

Un bruit de pas dans l'allée centrale. Un être vivant approchait. Ce n'était pas un prisonnier, Peter aurait senti les Détraqueurs (maintenant il pouvait même évaluer avec précision leur nombre et la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient). Eprouvant un sentiment qu'il avait cru mort en lui depuis longtemps, il se traîna jusqu'aux barreaux.

Des sorciers encadraient un homme à l'air suffisant, leurs robes aux couleurs vives agressant ses yeux accoutumés au monde gris de la prison.

Peter connaissait l'homme, qui était manifestement leur chef. Il avait égaré son nom, cependant, quelque part entre ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs. Cela importait peu pour l'instant. Il venait d'identifier avec quelque fébrilité le sentiment oublié que cette apparition avait déclenché en lui. La curiosité. Il gloussa de bonheur à la sensation de connaître à nouveau autre chose que la tristesse, la peur ou le froid, s'attirant un regard méfiant de la part d'un des visiteurs.

Le chef, il l'avait vu dans les journaux. Il l'avait vu à son procès. Pudge. Fudge.

Les Détraqueurs étaient tenus au loin et son esprit s'éclairait peu à peu.

Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Entouré d'Aurors triés sur le volet, il faisait périodiquement des inspections d'Azkaban.

La dernière avait eu lieu juste après l'évasion de Sirius.

Sirius... Ce nom avait un peu perdu de son amertume, érodée par les passages successifs des Détraqueurs, mais Peter n'oubliait pas qui l'avait envoyé ici (comme il l'avait fait lui-même, leurs rôles inversés ? Il ne voulait pas penser à cela).

S'il pouvait seulement se souvenir de combien de temps étaient espacées les visites du Ministre, il pourrait connaître la durée de son emprisonnement... Il ne le savait plus.

L'avait-il jamais su ?

Bientôt les hommes dépassèrent sa cellule sans lui accorder plus qu'un regard dégoûté, laissant dans leur sillage une odeur de liberté, de vie et d'activité.

Les pas s'éloignèrent puis moururent. Ils seraient bientôt remplacés par le frôlement des Détraqueurs.

* * *

"Je n'avais pas le choix" répéta Peter, écrasé par une force oppressante. James continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, comme la veille, l'avant-veille et le jour d'avant. "Je n'avais _pas le choix_ !"

Silence. Les ongles de Peter s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son bras, là où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. "Il m'aurait tué. Et je ne voulais pas mourir. Il est normal de ne pas vouloir mourir, James."

Lentement, il déplaça sa main, barrant la Marque de sillons sanglants. Ce n'était pas plus douloureux qu'un appel de son maître.

"Je ne suis pas de ces héros qui meurent pour une noble cause." Toujours, James le regardait. "Mais je regrette d'avoir causé ta mort, et celle de Lily. Je regrette d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'avoir abandonné ma capacité à choisir ce jour-là..." La vérité lui écorchait les lèvres, mais James attendait.

"Mais je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir donné ma vie pour la vôtre." Secoué d'un rire hystérique, il se dressa devant James. "Je suis _vivant_ !"

Il retomba brusquement à genoux. "Mais je suis désolé de ta mort, James... "

Peter se roula en boule, serrant son bras meurtri contre son corps, écrasé par le remords.

"J'ai eu tort."

* * *

Peter survivait. Tout au long de son existence, cela avait été sa préoccupation première. Il pouvait endurer l'enfer, si cela signifiait qu'il continuerait de vivre – brisé, fou, mais toujours _vivant_.

Jamais il ne s'échapperait dans la mort.

Quand la guerre avait éclaté, déclenchée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait contemplé ses choix et s'était tourné vers le plus grand pouvoir, abandonnant les siens, devenant un Mangemort.

Il avait employé toute sa force au sein de leurs rangs, anonymes parmi ses frères aux masques d'argent. Et Peter savait qu'il était puissant : pas autant que Sirius, ou James, et moins appliqué que Remus, néanmoins il n'était pas aussi faible qu'on pouvait le croire.

Il était devenu un Animagus à l'âge de treize ans. Il avait été un Maraudeur, puis un guerrier dans les deux camps. Et enfin, avant qu'il ne renonce à sa baguette, il avait tué plus d'une dizaine de Moldus, sans même les regarder ou prononcer d'incantation.

Il avait survécu à la guerre.

Il avait survécu à douze ans caché dans la peau d'un rat.

Il avait survécu à Azkaban. Bien sûr, il avait souffert. Il était devenu fou. Il avait revécu ses souvenirs les plus douloureux, l'un après l'autre, sans interruption.

Il avait vu arriver de nouveaux prisonniers à l'air indomptable, terrifié ou suppliant – mais ceux qui ressortaient un jour semblaient tous brisés, même les plus forts, même les plus fiers. Il y avait aussi ceux qui ne quittaient la prison que dans la mort.

James était également parti, il y a bien longtemps, entre deux visites de Ministres de la Magie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Resté seul, Peter avait cherché le rat en lui. Maintenant il l'avait enfin trouvé, et les enchantements qui le retenaient avaient faibli avec le temps.

Laissant ses chaînes derrière lui, il se glissa entre les barreaux de sa cellule et dévala le couloir, ses pattes martelant le sol de pierre.

Il savait qu'il trouverait une communauté de rats sur l'île, car les rats se trouvaient partout sur la terre. Il rejoindrait leurs rangs.

Et pour le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, il serait libre.


End file.
